Ashes & Wine
by ohyou'reinmyveins26
Summary: It's been nearly one month since Toby broke Spencer's heart. But all she needed was a fragment of light at the end of the tunnel. Will she find it, or has their fate been sealed? **Spoby One Shot** **A little over 1,000 words.** **The story itself is better than my description. Trust me on that.**


***Spoby One Shot.**

***Full A/N at the end.**

***Disclaimer/Note:** I do** NOT** own the characters, they belong to the producers of the show and the author Sarah Shepard. There will be some song lyrics in this writing, they will be in _Italics_, I do **not** own those either. The song, Ashes and Wine, belongs to A Fine Frenzy, not me, so please do not come knocking on my door to sue me as I am unemployed and the only compensation I would have for you is a jar of Nutella.

* * *

Ashes & Wine

_Is there a chance, a fragment of light_

_At the end of the tunnel, a reason to fight._

_Is there a chance you may change your mind,_

_ or are we ashes and wine?_

_Don't know what to do anymore_

_I've lost the only love worth fighting for._

Spencer lay on her bed, her warm body against the cold duvet that provided no warmth for her now. It was Winter so of course it was cold outside, but even though the heat was on in the house, there was no warmth, only the bitter cold existed.

Ever since she and Toby had broken up, life had been the same, day in and day out. All things seemed to merge into one. There was no difference between light and dark, good and bad, lies and truth. It was all the same.

_It's just a shame,_

_To let you walk away._

She was ashamed that she hadn't fought harder to keep him, a Hastings never gave up on what they wanted. But Toby Cavanaugh had always been an exception to her rules. It wasn't that she had given up on him, but that she was tired of fighting harder than he was. She was exhausted from the constant battle that they were in, trying to keep their relationship tight despite their schedules. Which now, Spencer knew was all lies.

Her eyes began to water and the tears began again. It was hard enough soaking it all in the first time, but her brain kept playing it over in her head as if it were her punishment for being so naive. As if she deserved what had been dished out to her.

But maybe that was exactly what -A wanted; Her to suffer.

_I'm ill with the thought of your games._

A game. That was exactly what it was. A trick, even. It wasn't real for him, or so he told her the night he said that he couldn't be with her any longer. At first she just asked him if he was being blackmailed, she asked him if this had anything to do with -A. He said no.

Spencer still couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. She didn't want to face the reality that someone she had let into her heart, and someone who had it held captive for so long, would just leave her because they simply couldn't be with her any longer. Her heart was in pieces, yet Toby still held every one of them in his hands.

She didn't realize it, but she had been crying the whole time she was thinking, as she suddenly felt how wet the tear-stained pillow was. Her head was pounding and she was tired, though she had slept through most of every day.

Spencer closed her eyes again, and this time she fell asleep.

When she woke she swore she was dreaming, as she saw Toby sitting at the foot of her bed.

She looked so confused, "Toby? What? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Sh... It's okay... Melissa let me in... I promise I won't stay long. I know I'm probably the last person who you should be seeing right now..." he said to her, as he rest his hand on her leg.

Spencer sat up, moving herself away from him, "I...I... Toby... Why are you here? You said you didn't want to be with me anymore? If that's so, why are you here?" she questioned as if she were interrogating him.

It took all that he had, to not reach out and just hold Spencer like he used to, he just looked down at the floor, trying to avoid her big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Spencer..." he said, then stood up and began to turn for the door, but Spencer grabbed his wrist.

"No.. stay." she told him, her eyes meeting with his icy blue ones. Toby's eyes were like big pools that she could swim in for hours, and somehow she would manage to drown despite knowing how to swim.

Toby turned and looked at her, "Spencer, I shouldn't... Being around you is so hard." he said, his voice low and his eyes slowly moving down to the floor.

The brown haired girl looked hurt, "Then why did you come? To tell me that you still don't want me..." her tone was soft and low, but there was some fire behind her words.

"Spencer." he said, as he looked away from her. "You know that's not true. You know that I have always wanted you."

She reached her hands up and cupped his face, her thumbs framing his cheeks. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that."

Toby heard every word she was saying and processed all of them like they were the last words he would ever hear. He didn't want to hurt her again, not after the first time he had hurt her. Seeing his beautiful Spencer with a broken heart, and knowing that he was to blame, hurt him too.

"Toby..." she said again, her delicate hands still framing his face.

_Coffe laced, intoxicating, on her lips_

He had given in to his temptation, his want, his hunger, his desires. Toby turned to face the girl and hungrily crashed his lips to hers as his hands went from by his sides to around her waist.

At first Spencer was shocked, afraid even, but she welcomed him soon enough as she couldn't get enough. The kiss was hurried and rushed but it made her feel like everything was in slow motion. As if this were the first and the last all at the same time. She removed her hands from his face and re positioned them behind his neck.

Toby made the first move to break the kiss for air, their faces barely an inch apart he whispered, "I will always want you, Spencer Hastings."

She smiled briefly and then reconnected their lips, having missed the feeling for so long.

The blue eyed boy smiled into the kiss, his hands re assuming their position around her waist. His lips, body, and heart had missed her. So much.

And there it was, the fragment of light that she had been searching so long for.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so very sucky ending, I know. And I'm sorry about that. Really, I am. But, aside from the horrible ending, what did you guys think of it? Leave me reviews and comments! Thanks guys!

Oh! Before I forget, a Spoby story with chapters is coming soon, it is actually already in the works, partly the reason why this one shot took me so long. This writing has been in my docs for a few days now. But be on the look out for it, coming soon, trying to have Chapter 1 up by Jan. 2. BUT, don't hold me to it, I'm not making any promises on this one. Just, soon, it's coming soon.


End file.
